gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Just the Way You Are
Just the Way You Are 'by ''Bruno Mars ''is featured in Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn with the New Directions doing back-up. He sings this to Kurt to thank him for showing him what it is like to be a real man and promises that he'll always stick up for him, no matter what the consequences are. The song is originally performed by ''Bruno Mars from his debut album Doo-Wops and Hooligans. Lyrics '''New Directions: Uuuuhhhhh, ah-ah-aaahh Ah-ah-aaahh-ah ah-ah-ah Finn: Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won’t believe me And it’s so, it’s so sad to think that she don’t see what I see But every time she asks me “Do I look okay?” I say Finn with New Directions: When I see your face There’s not a thing that I would change 'Cause you’re amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are Finn: Yeaaah Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it’s so sexy She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday (New Directions: I tell her everyday) Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change If perfects what you’re searching for then just stay the same So don’t even bother asking if you look okay you know I’ll say Finn (New Directions): When I see your face (When I see your face) There’s not a thing that I would change ‘Cause you’re amazing (You’re amazing) Just the way you are And when you smile (When you smile ) The whole world stops and stares for a while ‘Cause girl you’re amazing (You're amazing) Just the way you are (Ahhh-ah-ah-ah) The way you are... (Ah-ah-ah) The way you are... (Ah-ah-ah) Girl you’re amazing (You're amazing) Just the way you are (Ahhh-ah-ah-ah) When I see your face (Ah-ah-ah) There’s not a thing that I would change (Ah-ah-ah) ‘Cause you’re amazing (Finn: You're amazing) Just the way you are (Just the way you are) And when you smile (Ah-ah-ah) The whole world stops and stares for a while (Ah-ah-ah) ‘Cause girl you’re amazing (Finn: You're amazing) Just the way you are (Just the way you are) Yeaah. Gallery Kurt furt.png FURT dancing.png Finn furt.png bawww.png Kurtcedes_36.gif vlcsnap-716395.png JTWYAFabrevans.jpg JTWYAKurt2.jpg JTWYAKurt.jpg JTWYAFinn.jpg JTWYAFurt.jpg Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjs4uc79h81ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif furtjustthewayyouare.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two